


Might as Well

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Spring Fic Grumps [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: late night Grumps sessions are hard to keep awake at.





	Might as Well

“Next time on Game Grumps.” Danny said, which was almost a mumble.  
“Next time on Game Grumps!” Arin said, who was somehow had energy still. He hit all the buttons to stop recording and flopped back down on the couch. Dan was still curled up in a big blanket, eyes closed, almost asleep. “Done.” Arin sighed as the energy he had disintegrated.  
Dan only responded with a groan that sounded happy. He curled up even more as he beckoned sleep to him.  
After a while Arin broke the silence. “We should probably go home. We’ve had a long day.”  
Dan responded with another groan that sounded like he didn’t want to move. Arin talking actually woke him up and he was still in that daze. Neither of them had the energy to get up, let alone walk.  
Danny, after a while, fell over onto Arin with his head on Arin’s shoulder. Arin, not wanting to bother Danny, was trapped. He laid his head on Danny’s and closed his eyes as well.  
⟡ ⟡ ⟡  
Arin woke up to realize that he wasn’t in his bedroom, or on the couch in his living room, he was still in the recording booth. He looked over at Dan curled up like Mochi, resting his head on his shoulder. Dan must have thrown the part of the blanket he wasn’t using on to Arin, which was a lot of it.  
“What time is it?” Arin thought. He grabbed his phone and found the clock to say 2:00 p.m. “Only 10 hours. That isn't bad.” he rested his head back on Danny’s  
Dan started to stir. He stretched then nuzzled in to Arin more, making a little groan of happiness. He seemed to melt even more into Arin.  
Arin saw a movement from the window that looked into the room. He opened an eye to see that Matt and Ryan were taking pictures of them. His first instinct was jump up and yell at them, but then a feeling fell over him. All it can be described as is “Fuck it.” and he settled in again. Just five more minutes.


End file.
